


Undercover

by randomfandom0817



Series: Unofficially Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Knives, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Sharing a Bed, This is pure fluff, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, everyones tired of steve and (y/n)'s bullshit, reader and nat are besties, reader and sharon don't get along, this takes place sometimes between catws and age of ultron, tony and reader are basically siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandom0817/pseuds/randomfandom0817
Summary: (Y/N) and Steve are send undercover- as a couple. Which would be fine, if they weren't both oblivious and in love with each other





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote this fic specifically for my friend Kate, so the personality is mostly based off her

You were sat in the conference room of the Avengers compound, waiting for your next assignment. You tapped your nails while you waited for your assignment from Natasha.

“Tony, Rhodey, you’re staking out the house of a suspected rogue agent. Be careful.” Nat handed them their folder. “Sam, you’re with me. Which brings us to (Y/N) and Steve.”

You looked up at Natasha with a glare. It wasn’t that you and Steve didn’t get along or work well together, it’s just that you had very different personalities. You were all snark and sarcasm, which Steve claimed was from spending too much time with Stark and Romanoff. And Steve, well, Steve was sarcastic, but he was more subtle. Then there was the fact that you had a huge crush on him that only he didn’t know about.

“Are you serious? Why can’t I go with you?”

Natasha handed you the file. “It’s an undercover op,” Nat said. 

“So? We’ve done tons of undercover operations together. Alice and Audrey, the two girls against the world.”

“Yes, well, Audrey’s gonna sit this one out. Read the file. You and Steve have to pretend to be a couple.” You didn’t miss the sly smile across her face. You continued glaring. 

“Where’s the mission?” Steve asked, flicking through the papers.

“Northern Pennsylvania. It’s a small, conservative town.”

“Great. Steve, act like you did in the 40s.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at you while Nat cleared her throat. “Okay then. Thor, Bruce, you guys just chill here, don’t break anything.” She looked between the two suspiciously. “Dismissed.”

* * *

  


“You ready?” You asked Steve, dropping your duffle bag at the doorway to his room. “I got the keys from Tony.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and picking up yours as well. “Let’s go.”

“I can carry my own bag, Steve. You don’t need to be chivalrous here.”

“I’m not being chivalrous,” Steve said. “You’re driving, so I’m carrying the bags. Fair’s fair.”

“God, you’re real annoying sometimes. Get in the car.” You climbed into the driver’s seat while Steve tossed the bags into the back. You started up the car and scrolled through the radio stations. “Oh, here’s an oldies station. I love the classics.” You started humming along while you backed out of the overly large garage.

The drive to the town you were supposed to be staying in wasn’t too bad. You and Steve went over mission plans, and undercover stuff. 

“Just so we’re clear, I’m going by the name Alice Wilson, and I’m a preschool teacher. Because you’re probably gonna call yourself, like, Roger Stevens or something, we decided to give you the name Ben Lewis. Just common enough that people won’t think twice, but different enough that people won’t suspect they’re aliases. But since we’re apparently supposed to have been in this 5-year relationship, Alice calls Ben ‘Benji.’ It’s stupid, I know, but Nat suggested it.”

“Right. So according to Stark, we have one hotel room booked at a Best Western. But he said there should be two beds.”

“Great. So tomorrow morning, we’re supposed to stake out the event. Who are we looking for again?”

“One of the HYDRA scientists who snuck into hiding. He’s supposedly planning to release some kind of poisonous gas at a book-release event. Apparently the author has notoriously been denouncing HYDRA and their mentality since we found out they still existed.”

“Great. Sounds like fun.” You were cut off by a guy in a truck, so you laid on the horn and stuck your head out the window. “Hey asshole! How ‘bout a signal next time!” When the man flipped you off in response, your grip tightened on the wheel. 

“Hey, hey, (Y/N),” Steve said, lightly placing his hand on top of yours. “It’s okay. It’s not a big deal.”

You sighed, Steve’s large hand on top of yours oddly comforting. “You’re right. Just… pre-mission nerves, I guess.” You shook your head. “Been doing this crap since I was fresh out of high school and I’m still nervous each time I get an assignment.”

“Well, it’s not like you have a normal job,” Steve said. “We never know if we’re going to come home each time we leave. No amount of time is going to erase that anxiety.”

You sighed, looking at the gas gage, then the road signs. “Well, looks like we’re gonna have to pull off somewhere to refuel. 3 miles before the next exit.”

The two of you fell back into silence while you searched for a gas station. You slipped out of the car to fill up the tank, humming to yourself. When you realized you had to go into the store to pay, you groaned and tapped on Steve’s window. 

“I have to head inside. The pumps won’t take cards.”

“Are you kidding me? We’re in the middle of nowhere, and this gas station already looks like the beginning of a crime scene. Give me the card, I’m gonna do it.”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes at him. “Rogers, I can handle myself against some creep. I’m not a damsel in distress. And even if I was in distress, I could handle it myself.”

Steve sighed, knowing he was losing the argument. “Fine. But if you’re not out in five minutes, I’m coming in there.”

“Deal.” You walked into the store that, except for the bored-looking clerk, was empty. “Hi. I was filling my tank outside, but all I have is my card.”

The clerk rolled his eyes and tapped a few buttons on the old monitor. “Swipe the card, ma’am.” The rest of the interaction was silent, except for the beeping of the till and the sound of the receipt printing. “Have a nice day, ma’am.”

You walked back out to the car, holding the receipt up so Steve could see it. “See? I was fine, Mr. Worry-wart.” You started up the car again, and turned to Steve. “You want control of the music?”

* * *

  


When you finally got to the hotel, you were eager to get out of the car. You pushed the door open and stretched your legs. “Oh, my god. Foot’s asleep, ow, foot’s asleep.” You shook your leg. “Alright. Let’s get our bags and head in, yeah?”

Steve heaved the bags onto his shoulders. “Let’s go check in, Alice,” he said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes before taking his hand in yours. “Good idea, Ben.”

“Benji.”

“Right, Benji. I’ll get it.”

“I know you will,” Steve said, squeezing your hand. “You’re an expert at the undercover stuff, it’s amazing.”

You felt your stomach flutter, but you forced the butterflies away. You were not about to think about your feelings for the captain. You’d been doing well since the fight in New York, you weren’t going to dwell and pine now.

“Okay, give me my bag. We have to look like we’re in love, and the best way to do that is PDA.”

“What?” Steve handed you your bag. 

“Wrap your arm around my waist,” you told him, moving his arm. “If we don’t look convincing, this whole thing is blown.” You stuck a pair of sunglasses on top of your head and handed Steve a baseball cap and a pair of glasses. “Here. Disguises. I have more stuff in the bags.”

Steve nodded, putting the hat and glasses on before pulling you closer to his side as you walked through the front doors. You smiled up at him as you got to the front desk. 

“Hi, reservation for Lewis?” Steve said to the lady behind the desk. 

“Oh, we actually have three reservations under Lewis,” she said. “First name?”

“Benjamin?”

“Hmm, nope. It’s not here.”

“Maybe it’s under Wilson,” you said. “We made these a while back, as soon as we found out about the convention. Uh, first name Alice? Wilson’s a very common name, I know.”

“Yes, here it is. Room 207. Here is your key, Miss Wilson. Have a fun time at the book signing tomorrow.”

“Thank you, we’re looking forward to it,” Steve said. He smiled at you. 

“Aw, you two are so cute. How long have you been together?”

“Benji and I have been together for five years, as of this past April,” you said, looking up at Steve like a lovesick fool.

“Five years, wow. Have you picked a wedding date?”

“Excuse me?” you asked, moving away from Steve a bit.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry, I thought you would be engaged after five years.”

You looked the woman in the eye before pulling Steve towards the elevator. “Nosy old hag,” you muttered under your breath as you walked into the elevator. “Why don’t you mind your own business, huh?”

“(Y/N), calm down,” Steve said, removing his hand from your waist. “She didn’t mean anything by it.”

You sighed and leaned against Steve, resting your head on his arm. “She still shouldn’t have stuck her nose in Alice and Ben’s business. Their relationship troubles are private.”

“Wait, what relationship troubles?” Steve asked, looking at you. 

“Oh, well, Ben’s afraid of marriage because of his parents’ failed marriage and Alice doesn’t share her feelings all the time. So things get a little tense any time they get an invite to a friend’s wedding.”

“You’ve really thought about this backstory, haven’t you?”

You shrugged. “It’s what I do.” 

The elevator doors opened, and you walked down the hallway, looking for your room. 

“Here it is,” Steve said when you got there. “207.”

You stuck the keycard in the slot and smiled when the light turned green. When you pushed open the door, however, your smile disappeared in a snap. There was only one bed. 

**(Y/N): ANTHONY**

**(Y/N): YOU PROMISED TWO BEDS**

**(Y/N): THERE’S ONLY ONE**

**Tony: Listen, you two need to deal with your emotions and get rid of the weird sexual tension. I’m just nudging you in the right direction.**

**(Y/N): I hate you**

**Tony: Sure you do. Good luck tomorrow! {winky face}**

You groaned and stuffed your phone back in your pocket. “Well, guess Alice and Ben are sharing a bed. I’m gonna go take a shower, okay? I feel gross from driving all day.”

“Sure, have fun,” Steve said, digging a book out of his bag before settling on the bed.

When you finally came out of the bathroom, Steve was still immersed in his book. He looked up at you and stared for a minute. 

“What? You’ve never seen me without my contacts before?” you asked, pushing your glasses up your nose.

“No, I’ve just… never seen you look so relaxed. You always seem on edge.”

“Yeah, well, I’m tired,” you said, flopping onto the bed. “Scoot yourself over, I’m going to sleep.”

Steve chuckled and slid over, giving you more room. “Want me to turn the lights off?”

“Nah, it’s alright. I sleep with the lights on most of the time anyway. Makes it easier to fight if anyone breaks in.”

“Must be killer on your electric bill.”

“Yeah, but between SHIELD and Tony, I have more than enough.” Your phone buzzes on the table next to your side of the bed. You picked it up and let your eyes adjust to the screen. 

“Who is it?” Steve asked.

“Just Tony. Needs some sisterly advice.”

Steve smiled and shook his head. “I still don’t understand your relationship.”

You shrugged. “We grew up together. My parents were constantly at SHIELD doing stuff for Director Carter, and while I love the woman, she wasn’t a very good babysitter. So Howard offered to have me stay with them while my parents were gone. And they were gone more often than not. So I basically lived with the Starks from the time I was three until I was 18 and joined SHIELD for myself. I saw Tony as my big brother, and he looked after me like I was his little sister.” You fell quiet for a minute. “December 1991 was hard for both of us.” 

You felt Steve’s hand on your shoulder, squeezing it slightly. You reached your hand up and rested it on top of Steve’s.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” you said. “Should probably actually sleep now, though. We have an author to save in the morning.”

* * *

You woke up insanely early to get ready for the day. When you woke up, though, your found Steve’s arms wrapped around you. Your legs were tangled together under the covers and you could hear Steve gently snoring. After getting over the initial panic of the situation, you carefully untangled yourself, slipping out of the bed without waking Steve. You sighed and rubbed your face before jumping into your routine for undercover ops.

You were rereading the files, curled up in the chair by the window, letting the sun dance across your face. You’d pulled your hair up in a bun and decided to stick with your glasses, for the sake of the character. You’d also stolen one of Steve’s sweaters because you were cold and accidentally forgot to pack your own sweater.

“Why are you up so early?” you heard Steve rumble. 

You looked up and smiled at him. “Just making sure everything goes to plan, Steve-o.” You flicked to the next page, chewing your lip as you read the pans you’d come up with. 

Steve pushed himself out of the bed and walked over to you, leaning over your shoulder. “It’ll be fine. We know who we’re looking for, and Stark gave you the special high-tech glasses to take pictures when we need them.” He paused. “Is this my sweater?”

“Yeah, I was cold.”

Steve smiled and shook his head. “Keep it. It looks good on you.”

You buried your face in the file to hide your blushing.

* * *

You and Steve walked down to the convention center hand-in-hand. You knew you really needed to sell the couple thing, even if it made you feel like you swallowed a whole butterfly conservatory.

“Come on, Benji, I want to get a good spot in line!” you said when you were in earshot of other people. You pulled Steve forward to the check-in desk. “Hi, Alice Wilson and Ben Lewis checking in?” you said, making sure to look excited. 

“Oh, yes,” the woman behind the counter said. She pulled out two lanyards with EVENT PASS written on them. “There you go, enjoy the convention.”

“Thank you so much,” you said, smiling at the woman before grabbing Steve’s hand again. When you were decently alone, you muttered to Steve, “See him anywhere yet?”

“Not yet,” Steve said. “We’re also extremely early.” He looked around. “Hey, do you actually want to get the book?”

“What, are you crazy? It’s a free book, of course I do.” You pulled him towards the line, still scanning the incoming crowd for the suspect. 

When you were about halfway through the line, Steve wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Just walked in, he’s wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans,” he murmured in your ear. You closed your eyes for a brief second, chasing away the goosebumps.

“Do we have time to get the book?” you asked. “Because there’s only three more people ahead of us.”

Steve looked around briefly. “I think we’re okay. I’ll keep my eye on him while you get the book, make sure he doesn’t plant the device.”

You nodded and took a step closer. The next few people went and soon you were at the table. 

“Oh, my goodness, I’m such a huge fan,” you told the author, lightly bouncing on your feet. “I signed up for this convention the second I found out it was happening.”

The author smiled and handed the signed book to you. “Well, it’s always great to meet a fan. Who’s your favorite character?”

You thought quickly. “Florence. His personal story is just so compelling, I can’t explain it,” you said. You didn’t really know what his story was. You looked up the SparkNotes before you left for the mission. “Benji, it’s your turn,” you said, pulling Steve forward while you kept an eye on the scientist.

“Well, it’s nice to see a couple enjoying my books together,” she said, handing Steve the next book. 

“Well, uh, your first book is actually how we met,” Steve said. “We were in the library and both reached for the only copy of the book.”

“Well, that is just too sweet. Well, I wish you both the best of luck.”

You cleared your throat. “Ben, I left my wallet in the hotel room.” It was the code you’d worked out. Unsuspicious enough that no one would suspect anything.

“Okay, let’s go,” Steve said, grabbing your hand. The two of you walked quickly, scanning the crowd for the suspect. 

“There. Heading for the maid’s cart,” you said. “He has the vial in his hand, let’s go.” You pulled your knife out of your boot and looked to Steve, who grabbed an empty serving tray to use in lieu of his shield. 

Unfortunately, the guy spotted you and started running. 

“Cap, he’s running. Towards the incoming people.”

Steve took a deep breath and grabbed your hand, dropping to one knee. 

“What are you-”

“Alice,” Steve said, his voice much louder than necessary, “I’ve loved you for five years now, through the ups and downs.” He looked around, seeing the crowd gathering, slowing down the scientist. “These past five years have been the best of my life.” He pulled out a small ring box. “Will you marry me?”

“Awwww,” you heard the crowd say. 

You clenched your jaw but broke out your fake smile. “Yes, Benji, yes!” Steve slipped the fake ring on your finger and pulled you into a kiss. Your heart was beating practically out of your chest, but you forced that away, focusing on the mission at hand. This provided enough distraction that he could toss the tray, knocking the man in the head.

You smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pushing through the crowd of people applauding and shouting their congratulations. You tossed your knife at the still-disoriented man, slicing one of his legs and making him fall. Thankfully, the crowd was still caught up with the “proposal” that they really weren’t paying attention.

“Steve, the vial!”

Steve ran and knocked the vial from his hand, catching it in his own. You knocked the guy’s legs out from under him and pinned him down, holding his arms behind his back. 

“Cuffs.”

Steve dug through your bag and handed you the extra-strong cuffs. By that point, people were starting to notice. You sighed and hauled the man to his feet. 

“Well, that was surprisingly easy,” Steve said. “Nothing to see here, folks. Go back to enjoying the convention.”

You pulled out your phone and hit speed-dial. “Yo, Maria. We got ‘em.” You paused, listening to her reply. “What? Sharon’s coming to pick him up?” You groaned quietly and rolled your eyes. “Fine. But we’re not coming back with her. One of us will end up dead.”

It wasn’t that you didn’t like Sharon Carter, except, well, you didn’t like Sharon Carter. The two of you never got along. When you were younger, she claimed that Peggy was treating you as the niece she should have been treating her as. While you claimed the only reason she got a job at SHIELD was because of nepotism. Of course, neither of these were true, but you both couldn’t stand each other. 

Steve grabbed the man’s arms and the two of you walked outside to wait for the jet. While you stood outside, you glared at Steve.

“So, were you just _not_ going to tell me about that particular plan?” you asked, and if looks could kill, Steve would be dead 10 times over. 

“We knew you wouldn’t agree to it.”

“ _We_ ? Who the hell is _we_?”

“Uh, Nat, Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Thor, Bruce, Clint, me.”

You sighed and rubbed your face. “I’m gonna kill all of you.”

“Why are you so mad about it?” Steve asked. “You seemed like you didn’t mind the kiss.”

You chewed on the inside of your cheek, trying to remain silent. You wrapped your sweater-covered arms around your waist. Steve looked at you, noticing the blush on your cheeks.

“(Y/N)?” He turned to face you, gently tilting your chin so you’d look at him. “(Y/N), what are you not telling me?” His blue eyes were scanning your face like you were a new mission, a new code to crack. And perhaps you were, to an extent. “Help me out here, (Y/L/N). I can’t read your mind.”

You broke his gaze and twisted the ring on your finger. “Can you really not figure it out?”

“Figure what out, (Y/N)?”

You closed your eyes, swallowing back any anxiety you might have, ripping off the band-aid. “I have a massive crush on you, you giant idiot. I kept wishing this mission was real, that we really were a couple in love on a fun, meaningful trip. I-”

Steve gently grabbed the sides of your face and brought you in for a kiss- a real kiss, not one to keep a cover. He pulled away much too soon for your liking, resting his forehead against yours. “I was wishing that, too. I kept wondering what it would be like to really be Alice and Ben.”

You smiled at him, taking his hands in your own. “Well, maybe that lie you told the author can be a half-truth. Maybe her book really did bring us together.”

Steve kissed your forehead. “Funny how the universe works, isn’t it?”

“Ugh, you two are gross,” the HYDRA scientist complained, leaning against the pole you had chained him to.

“Shut up or I’ll throw another knife at you,” you threatened, reaching for the knife at your hip and glaring at the man. Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around you from behind, resting his chin on top of your head. You leaned back into him, silently thanking your friends for setting you up for this mission the way they did.


End file.
